On the Edge
by Forgotten-Nakama
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always been different. After running away from her life as an heiress, she lives on the streets. But what if one day she snaps and tries to take her own life? Too bad one certain salmon haired dragon slayer won't let that happen. My first fanfic! Please R&R constructive criticism encouraged!
1. Say Goodbye

I don't own Fairy Tail! Song: Say Goodbye- Bullet for my Valentine

* * *

Lucy stood at the edge of the cliff looking down. It was mid-December and frost was on the ground, making the scene look like diamonds. Lucy, despite the cold, was wearing a strapless red dress that contrasted against the white winter around her. She took a deep breath in, smelling the salty air from the waves crashing onto the rocks below. She started to sing.

"_Heaven's waiting for you  
Just close your eyes and say goodbye  
Hearing your pulse go on and on and on..._

_I live my life in misery_  
_I'd sacrifice this world to hold you_  
_No breath left inside of me_  
_Shattered glass keeps falling_

_Say goodnight_  
_Just sleep tight_  
_Say goodnight..."_

And with that, she turned around, her heels hanging off the edge of the cliff, spread her arms, closed her eyes, and fell.

* * *

Natsu was walking home from the guild after accidentally spending the night due to yet another party. As he was walking, he heard someone singing and abruptly stopped when the scent of vanilla and strawberries caught his attention. Natsu had never smelled something so powerful, something so wonderful. As he followed the scent, he realized that the voice he had heard was getting louder too. It was a beautiful voice, but such a sad song. He climbed up the hill to the cliff top; there he saw a girl. She had dazzling blonde hair and peculiar clothing, considering the weather (not that Natsu was one to talk, wearing his usual vest and capris combo). As he watched, he saw the girl turn around and his breath caught. He didn't know why though, that had never happened before when he saw a girl. There were tears streaking down her face as she closed her eyes. _What's she doing?_ He thought. The girl spread her arms, and let herself fall off the cliff. Natsu's eyes widened and he ran towards the edge, taking off his scarf and vest and diving after her. _Is she crazy?_ He couldn't fathom why someone would do something like this. He hit the water and began diving deeper until he spotted a familiar red. Reaching out he grabbed her by her waist and dragged the girl to shore.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! What did you think? Don't forget to R&R. Sorry it was short promise the next one will be longer.


	2. Quickly

New Chappy! I do not own Fairy Tail but am asking for it for Christmas. we'll see /).(\

* * *

_What do I do? What do I do? _Natsu's panicking made him forget about the winter's bite, too focused on the more impending problem. There on the icy beach next to him was Lucy, rendered unconscious by the fall and the cold. Thank god she was breathing though. It at least proved that she was alive

_I've got to take her back to the guild. Maybe Mira and Wendy can help her. _Shivering, Natsu picked up the blonde, determined to save her in time, and ran. His lungs burned and his muscles ached. Not to mention the fact that the water droplets on his skin had solidified into little beads of ice. He ran faster than he ever had before. After what felt like an eternity, Natsu slowed, and the guild came in to view.

* * *

"Help! Please, there isn't much time!" All eyes turned to the Dragon Slayer who'd just kicked the doors in. Everyone gasped, their eyes widening, at the scene in front of them. Natsu was just about out cold and was carrying a girl even worse condition. As he fell to his knees, Gray came to take the girl and Gajeel caught Natsu, hoisting him over one shoulder.

Quickly, Mira came to inspect the situation. "Oh my, what on earth happened?" Mira's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Less than an hour ago, Natsu walked out the door, headed back to his place. Now here he was, barely conscious with a mystery girl in need of critical care. "Take both of them to the infirmary!" Turning to Wendy and Carla she said, "Go get Porlyusica and Happy, they need to be here." Wendy grimly nodded and rushed out of the guild with Carla right on her heels.

Upstairs, Lucy remained unconscious and Natsu wasn't looking any better either. Gray was getting blankets while Gajeel sat in a chair next to the window. As much as he hated to admit it, he cared for Salamander. Not in a homosexual way but in a bearable way. It was unnerving to see him this pitiful. As for the girl, from what he could tell she was supposed to be beautiful; but in her state it was hard to notice. She was pale, like paler than the snow pale.

Gajeel was pulled from his thoughts when Gray returned with supplies. "I got some blankets, a few extra pillows, heating pads, and soup for when they wake up, courtesy of Mira." Gray set the stuff down and sighed, looking at the two knocked out figures.

"What do you think her story is?" Gray asked quietly. _How could someone end up like this? What has this poor girl been through? _These were the thoughts going through his head when he saw Natsu start to stir. Opening his eyes, Natsu squinted at the harsh light of the guild infirmary.

"Oy, Flame brain, wake up! What happened out there and who's the girl?" Gray had so many questions to ask but decided to start with the basics like what the hell he was doing with some girl who looked half dead.

"How about you let me wake up first Ice Princess." Natsu was pissed. He had just been woken up from a very nice nap by, the one and only, Stripper. He had been having such a weird dream though. Natsu thought that he had dreamt about swimming when all of a sudden he was in a tank. A fish tank to be exact, except this one was made of ice; there was a girl beating on the tank trying to break the glass. _Wait... that girl... _Natsu widened his eyes in remembrance, shooting up like a rocket to survey his surroundings. Then he saw her and he let go of a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. he laid back down and tried to think of why the girl would willingly fall off a cliff into the freezing water in the dead of winter. _Why?_ He sensed her wake rather than heard it. Looking over, he watched her as she looked around and noticed the deep golden brown of her eyes. Then she started to sob.

* * *

Huzzah! It's up! What do you think will happen next?


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! This story's going on Hiatus for a bit due to the fact that finals are coming up, my grades are slipping, a lot of drama, and Christmas around the corner and I will be in Texas for 2 weeks. I am so sorry but I promise that I'm working on something awesome to make up for it.


End file.
